


Warming Up

by stellecraft



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Len takes a dip in a cold river. Mick and Barry warm him up





	Warming Up

       Len shivered. He had gone through the iced over river. Mick had fished him out but he was freezing. The other man was on the phone with someone. He hung up and walked over.

       “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes Lenny.” Len clutched his soaked jacket around him and shook his head. Mick gently pulled the wet layers off the protesting man. He stripped and pulled Len against him, wrapping them both in blankets. Len’s teeth stopped chattering but he was still shivering.

       “How is he?” Len kicked Mick as hard as he could in their closely wrapped cocoon of blankets.

       “Testy.” Len heard Barry stripping out of his suit and wasn’t surprised when the other man wiggled his way into the blankets. Barry pressed himself against Len’s back and sighed happily.

       “Damn Cold, living up to your name aren’t you.” Len gritted his teeth and glared at a spot above Mick’s shoulder. Mick was trying not to laugh. Len had to admit that it felt nice to have both of them naked against him, so warm, but if Barry made one more fucking cold pun he was sleeping on the couch tonight.

       “Barry…”

       “A little frosty Len?” Len groaned and buried his face in Mick’s shoulder. He could feel Barry hard against his ass and got an idea. “Come on, time to defrost a bit.” Len snapped and twisted around, dislodging the blankets, to press Barry down flat. Mick was instantly rearranging the blankets so that Len was covered and warm.

       “Enough.” Len rolled his hips against Barry and grinned when the other man’s eyes fluttered closed. Len quickly flipped Barry over and moved down his body. His hands pressed Barry’s hips into the position he wanted and began his work.

       Barry moaned as Len’s tongue circled his entrance before slipping in. He hadn’t planned this. His intention had been getting Len worked up to fight him a bit and get him warmed up. God Len’s tongue was magic. He pressed back and heard a chuckle from Mick.

       “He’s desperate Lenny.” Barry whined when Len pulled away.

       “I can see that Mick.” Len’s breath ghosted over Barry’s balls and Barry moaned. Len pulled away with the blankets and Barry was revealed to both of them. Barry was trying to rut against the bed. Len pressed his hips down to keep Barry from rutting. Mick chuckled again.

       “I think he needs to be filled.”

       “What do you suggest?” Len turned to Mick to see him holding up a large set of anal beads. Len took them and the bottle of lube. He slicked up a finger and slid it into Barry. Barry pressed back with a moan. Len pressed the first bead into Barry and watched as Barry’s hole closed around the bead sucking it in. He continued pressing the beads into Barry as the man writhed under him. When the last, largest bead was inside of Barry Len reached around to press against Barry’s perineum. Barry shuddered under him and came completely apart.

       Len slowly pulled the beads out of Barry as the man came down from his orgasm. Barry was still hard when Len pressed into him. Len began a rough rhythm and Barry pressed back into each thrust. Len let the blankets slip off his shoulders. Mick pressed against his back to lend some warmth. Len moaned as Barry tightened around him and angled himself to hit the other man’s prostate. Barry came with a moan and Len pressed deep, cumming into Barry. He pulled out slowly and watched as his cum dripped out of Barry.

       “You want him, Mick?” Len rolled onto his back to see Mick manhandling Barry towards the end of the bed. Len could see the fucking machine set up with their largest dildo. He eased Barry onto it slowly, watching as it slid into him. Barry was moaning as he was spread wide. Mick started the machine at a slow pace as Barry adjusted to the size. Len settled at Barry’s head and ran his fingers through the other man’s hair. Barry looked completely blissed out. Len let him drop his head and take Len into his mouth. Mick turned up the machine until it was pounding Barry.

       Barry came with a drawn out moan and Len’s cock fell out of his mouth. Len pulled away and watched as Barry’s mouth fell open. Mick let the machine wring another orgasm out of Barry before he turned it off. He slowly pulled the dildo out of Barry and pressed his thumbs into Barry’s hole, spreading it wide.

       “Just the way I like it.”

       “I prefer him tight. I don’t particularly like sloppy seconds.”

       “To each to their own.” Mick slowly pressed into Barry.  Barry moaned as the larger man stopped completely inside him. Mick chuckled as Barry pressed back into him. “This way I can be certain that I won`t hurt him.” Mick was not as long as Len but he was wider. Barry was a size queen but Mick didn’t want to hurt him.

       Mick began to thrust slowly into Barry as the man writhed underneath him. Mick loved how blissed out and responsive Barry was like this. Mick was thrusting slowly, gently into him and he was showing so much pleasure in his movements. Mick shifted so he brushed over Barry’s prostate and the man let out a mewl. Mick continued to thrust into Barry, speeding up as the man came closer to an orgasm. When Barry came Mick pressed in deep and came as well. He pulled out and pulled the soft ad pliant Barry to rest against his chest. Len pressed against his side and carded his fingers through Barry’s hair.

       “He’ll need to go again soon.”

       “We can have him on the machine.” Both Mick and Len knew how insatiable Barry was. Len sighed happily as he snuggled against his two lovers. The last traces of the cold river had been completely removed and he was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
